falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Benedikt Terenti (Conquistadors)
Alexander Benedikt Terenti is a main character and protagonist of Fallout Equestria: Conquistadors. He's a veteran of the Pan-Asian Coalition Army and was stationed in northern France before being transported to the equestrian wasteland. Personality Being the leader of his unit, Alexander goes through a lot of effort to keep those under his command alive and health, caring deeply for his brothers-in-arms, all of which he sees as friends. However, this determination also creates a pragmatic behavior towards anything that might pose a threat to him and his friends. He's willing to do what it takes to get him and his friends to safety, even if it is morally questionable. In general, Alexander tries to be polite and friendly with those around him, but he's not very charismatic. having recieved a decent education, he knows a good amount of basic history, philosophy and science, allowing him to develop a moral compass and an understanding of society and politics. Ever since he was deployed in the battlefields of Europe, Alexander has been dealing with a lot apprehension in regards to his future and the well-being of his friends and relatives. His experiences have led him to a state of existencial drama and a subtle tension. History Early Life: Alexander was born in April 19, 2114 in the city of Astrakhan, southern Russia, near the Caspian Sea. Despite the ongoing climate changes, caused by the Ice Age, his first 8 years were spend in relative peace, since his home wasn't very close to the polar circle. His parents, despite working hard to keep a stable life, cared deeply about him. However, they crisis eventually reached his home, and his family was forced to leave in order to escape the dropping temperatures and resource shortages. It took about three months for them to get across the Caucasus, eventually reaching a refugee camp in Azerbaijan where he and his family would spend the next two years. Life in the Shirvan Camp: Life in the refugee camp was particulary hard, caused by the ongoing crisis. There was a constant shortage of basic supplies and lack of infrastructure, causing increasing tensions and widespread hunger. Corruption also made it difficult for PAC authorities to deal with the situation. Because of all that, Alexander and his family would often turn to illigal methods to acquire more food and medical supplies. Around two years after arriving, they were able to leave the camp, heading further south into Iran. Living in Iran: Alexander and his family arrived in Iran a few days after leaving Shirvan, they crossed the country all the way to the Persian gulf, where they would settle in the city of Bandar Abbas. Being far from the crisis and having good life standarts, the city was a good place to rebuild their lives. In the following years, Alexander's life would go back to normal, only having to worry about going to school and meeting new friends. At the age of 18, he joined the local university, going for the field of economics but also studying foreing languages in his spare time. There, he meet some of his oldest friends and also had a few romantic relationships. He also treveled a few times across Iran and the surrounding countries. Alexander got his degree at the age of 23, attempting to find a stable job to help him and his already old parents. However, after almost two years with little to no success, more problems began to rise. Despite the efforts of the goverment, the crisis continued to grow, throwing the economy in chaos. With a bit of patriotism and a lot of desperation to have a source of income for him and his family, Alexander joined the Pan-Asian Coalition Army. The Cold War: After a few months of training in Iran, Alexander and his new companions (including an old friend) were sent to Eastern Ukraine and Russia, where they would finish their training and help with the operations againts the insurgency in the region. While the initial tasks were mostly calm, they would face hard times while dealing with riots in Moscow. Right after that, however, war erupted between the PAC and the EU. Alexander and his unit took part in the first operantions of the conflict, fighting several times at Minsk and later on at Berlin. After surviving the campaign in Europe, they were stationed outside of Verdun in preparations for the upcoming battle, however, these plans would be put aside as they were suddently transported into the equestrian wasteland. Skills Being a veteran soldier and having acess to higher education, Alexander has a number of skill accumulated along the way. He knows how to use most types of infantry weapons and equipment, including heavy ones. He knows how to drive ground vehicles such as trucks and cars. While not being above avarage in strength, He recieved training on melee combat. Because of his education and personal knowledge, Alexander knows a few very basic things about engineering and medical aid. He knows a little about diplomacy and how to deal with different cultures and customs, but this isn't his field of expertise. He also speaks several languages. Links Fallout Equestria: Conquistadors (wiki) Fallout Equestria: Conquistadors (story on fimfiction) Category:Conquistadors Category:Characters (Conquistadors) Category:Human